


Unconditional Understanding

by Fortuna14



Series: Learning to Live, Failing to Function [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna14/pseuds/Fortuna14
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles have an understanding.They understand that they may not be friends but they are far from being enemies.





	Unconditional Understanding

Rouge and Knuckles have an understanding.

It is understood that Rouge stealing the Master Emerald is preferable to Eggman get his hands on it. That at the end of the day she will give it back because it's not the gem that she wants so much as the thrill of capturing her prize. That if Knuckles didn't try to stop her she wouldn't bother, because it's not fun if she is playing the game by herself.

It is understood that the Master Emerald is the heart of the Island. That the Island can't function for long or remain floating without it. That while removing it from the altar isn't the worst thing, per sé, removing it from the Island crosses a line.

It is understood that there is a time and place, and during mourning is sacred. That paying homage to those have come before is important and not something Knuckles will take kindly to having interrupted. That he won't say no, however, if she wants to join him in his vigil.

It is understood that there are things that just can't be helped. That some days the loneliness clawing at his chest is too much and the barely there memories, that he can't actually remember, drown his thoughts. That some days, when Knuckles is nowhere to be found, Rouge will watch the Master Emerald, because it's shiny, not because someone should, of course.

It is understood that very few people actually visit the Island. That although Sonic and the others do visit on occasion, they rarely come by for purely social visits. That sometimes companionable silence between a social butterfly and an asocial hothead is preferable to being alone.

They understand that they may not be friends but they are far from being enemies.


End file.
